The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Secrets
This page lists secrets and unlockables in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Nintendo characters When in the Castle Courtyard (the place where Princess Zelda is first seen) go to the right (when he first walk in) window. There are pictures of Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser. The broaches worn by Malon and Talon are also in the shape of Bowser's head. Jaws Go to the Lakeside Laboratory and using the Iron Boots and Zora's Tunic, sink to the bottom. Turn to the left and there is Great White Shark pressing its face against the iron bars. The Angry Guard Go to the area where Princess Zelda is met for the first time. As soon as Link enters, turn to the left wall and pull out the Fairy Slingshot. If the aim is just right, Link should be able to hit the potted plant in the windowsill. When he does, a guard will stick his head out and yell, "Hey you! Knock it off!" Then he will proceed to throw a Bomb at Link. IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY When Link goes to see Princess Zelda for the first time, he sneaks through the garden, wakes up Talon, and goes inside the Castle Courtyard. If he gets thrown outside there, then get thrown outside the garden too, (to the main gate) and talk to the guard at the gate. He will let Link in for 10 Rupees. If Link speaks to him afterward, he will say, "IT'S A SECRET TO EVERYBODY". This is a reference to one of the only occurences of dialogue in The Legend of Zelda for the NES. The Mischievous Hero When in the Fishing Pond as Adult Link, cast his fishing pole towards the Pond Owner's hat. It will come off and be on the hook. If he cast into the Pond a few times, the hat will fall off and the Pond Owner will charge him 50 Rupees. Goron Fun and Games After lighting the torches in Goron City (as young Link), the large Goron vase will move around. If Link throws a Bomb or Bomb Flower into it, rupees, bombs, or a Piece of Heart may come out depending on the face it stops on. Fixing Signs If Zelda's Lullaby has been learned, take the sword and destroy a wooden sign. Then play "Zelda's Lullaby" and the sign will put itself back together. Secret fairies * If Link can get a butterfly to touch a Deku Stick it will turn into a Fairy. * In some places Navi will turn green at a spot without her icon flashing. Playing the "Sun's Song" will cause a giant fairy to appear and fully heal Link's heart and magic meter. * At the Desert Colossus area is a dried up pond. Stand on the rock and play the "Song of Storms". Water will fill up in the pond and a dozen fairies will appear. Pieces of Heart There are a total of 36 Pieces of Heart hidden throughout the game: # Win the Treasure Chest game in Hyrule Castle Town. # Get a perfect score in the Bombchu Bowling Alley in Hyrule Castle Town. # At night in Hyrule Castle Town, find Richard the dog and bring him to Mamamu Yan. # In Lon Lon Ranch, enter the storage shed, move the milk crates correctly, and crawl through the opening. # Use a Bomb within the fenced area in south Hyrule Field. # Use a bomb near a tree just north of Lon Lon Ranch. # From the top of Death Mountain near the Great Fairy Fountain, have Kaepora Gaebora take Link down to the Kakariko Village rooftops, drop down to the awning, and enter the house to find a Heart Piece next to a cow. # Play Dampé's Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour until Link find the Heart Piece. # As Adult Link, climb to the top of the lookout tower, then use the Hookshot to reach the roof where the Man on the Roof is. Speak to him, and he will give Link a Heart Piece. # Beat Dampé's race in under a minute. Link will need the Longshot to accomplish this. # After beating Dampe's race, Link will emerge in the Windmill, where Link can jump to a Heart Piece. # Slay 50 Gold Skulltulas and go to the House of Skulltula. # Plant a Magic Bean in Kakariko Graveyard as a child, then return as an adult. # Play the Sun's Song in a hidden Grotto beneath a gravestone. # In Goron City, light all the torches on the lower level with the a Deku Stick, then toss a bomb in the spinning urn. # Plant a Magic Bean near the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern as a child, then return as an adult. As a kid, Link can also jump-attack from near the fence to land on the area where the Piece of Heart is resting. Link will take damage from doing this. # Find one in an alcove in Death Mountain Crater. # Plant a Magic Bean in Death Mountain crater as a child, then return as an adult. # Play Saria's Song to a Skull Kid in the Lost Woods found immediately to the west of the entry point. # Also in the Lost Woods, two more Skull Kids will ask Link to follow along on his Ocarina as they play a song. Do this successfully three times. # Play the Song of Storms for a group of frogs in Zora's River. # Play the other five non-teleportation songs on his Ocarina for the frogs in Zora's River, then beat their bug-eating game. # Use a Cucco near Zora's River to fly to a ledge where a Heart Piece is. # Use a Cucco to fly to a stone pillar with a Heart Piece on top. # Light all the torches in Zora's Domain to reveal a Treasure Chest that contains a Heart Piece behind the waterfall. # As an adult, go to Zora's Fountain and get the Heart Piece on top of an ice block. # Use the Iron Boots to sink to the bottom of Zora's Fountain. # Use Blue Fire to melt Red Ice encasing a Heart Piece. # Catch a 10-pound fish at the Fishing Pond as a child. # Plant a Magic Bean near the Lakeside Laboratory as a child, then return as an adult. # Use the Iron Boots to sink to the bottom of the tank inside the Lakeside Laboratory. # Near the bridge leading to Gerudo Fortress is a Cucco. Use it to fly to the alcove behind the waterfall. # In the canyon in Gerudo Valley, use a Cucco to fly to a platform with a Piece of Heart on it. # On the roof of Gerudo Fortress is a chest. Use the Longshot on it to reach it, then open it to get the Heart Piece. # Score at least 1,000 points in the Gerudo's Horseback Archery Range. # Near the Desert Colossus, plant a Magic Bean as a child, then return as an adult. The Extra Piece of Heart If Link manages to enter Gerudo's Fortress as a kid, there will be a Piece of Heart is in the jail cell and not in the treasure chest where it's normally found. Inside the chest is the Odd Mushroom. Link could obtain that Piece of Heart to have an extra piece in the Quest/Status Item Subscreen after finding the above Heart Pieces. Or Link could obtain that Piece and the Odd Mushroom. This is useful if Link had failed to obtain the Piece of Heart from the Fishing Pond and instead received the Golden Scale early. Opposite & Unequal Notes If Link plays either the Fairy Ocarina or the Ocarina of Time, hold the Control Stick down and press C-Left. It will sound like C-Right. Or hold the Control Stick up and press C-Right. It will sound like C-Left. However, he can't use this to play "Zelda's Lullaby" or the "Song of Time". This also occurs in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Defeating Ganon with the game's "weakest" Item If Link manages to get behind Ganon and throw a Deku Nut, he will actually take damage as if Link had used another weapon, such as the Megaton Hammer or Biggoron's Sword. With a large enough number of Nuts, it's possible to bring Ganon down to the point where attacking him with the Master Sword will end the fight. Category:Game Secrets Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time